


Tomorrow

by Nishinoya4Yuu



Series: Forward [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Plans For The Future, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoya4Yuu/pseuds/Nishinoya4Yuu
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime has recently graduated from high school. He has his whole future planned out. This is his first day.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was the 3rd years first day after graduation. 
> 
> I only meant for there to be one part, Oikawa's. But Iwaizumi kept nagging at me to write down his first day as well, so here it is.

Sunlight was already filtering into the slightly messy bedroom of Iwaizumi Hajime. Half-filled boxes littered the room with more of his belongings piled up around them. Iwaizumi himself was still sleeping like a rock. He had kicked the blankets partially off in his sleep and so now he lay sprawled on his bed, half uncovered. His face was peaceful while small snores escaped from his open mouth. It was already nearly noon and he seemed to be relishing the fact that for once in his life he didn't have to wake up early for morning practice or school, or both. 

Iwaizumi had just recently graduated from High School. Yesterday, in fact. He was looking forward to his new life as a University Student at Hokkaido University. He would be moving away from his home in Miyagi in 2 weeks, so he was busy. He'd been packing and repacking his things since early February. After he received the news of his acceptance to his University of choice he hadn't been able to settle again. It was a huge step forward in his life, and he was excited about all of his future prospects. 

The sleeping mass on the bed suddenly flailed and shouted out “Oikawa!” Iwaizumi's eyes shot open and confusion crossed his face. He had been dreaming, but about what he couldn't exactly remember. He blinked and reached his hands up and rubbed his temples. He had a headache from hell. He moaned as his eyes surveyed the mess he still had to finish packing in his room. 

He looked at his phone to see what time it was. The numbers 11.48 looked back at him and as his brain registered that information a frown crossed his face and his brow furrowed deeply. He unlocked his screen and let out a 'hmph' as he noted that for the first time in years his phone wasn't showing him a ton of notifications for missed messages or calls from one Oikawa Tooru. “Dumbass. Probably still asleep,” he mumbled to himself as he threw his phone back down on his bed. He decided to ignore the fact that this information seemed to leave a small pain in his chest. 

He sighed and then slowly stood up from his bed. He reached down and straightened his boxers that had twisted around his body in his sleep. He then reached his arms as far into the air as he could stretch them. His back popped slightly as he stretched his muscles. He let his arms fall back to his sides and then took a deep breath. “Well, back at it,” he said to himself. 

Plopping down among a pile of boxes and stuff he owned he slowly got to work. He'd already packed most of his clothes and things he knew he'd need or want to have with him in Hokkaido. Today he was down to mostly the more difficult items and deciding what to take and what to leave behind or even get rid of. 

He reached out to the pile in front of him and grabbed the first item. It was a well worn Molten volleyball. The panels swirled together, some green, some red, and some white. He held it in his hands and briefly his thoughts flickered to all the work he'd put in over the years. He had made it to the title of Ace and Vice Captain but that was as far as he got. That was as far as he ever would get. For all his grand words to Oikawa about how he was going to continue playing, he knew he wasn't. He'd decided several months ago that he wasn't going to be continuing with volleyball. He simply wouldn't have time. His Medical Degree was going to take everything he had, and he knew that. 

He quickly spun the ball in his hands and then without too much further hesitation he put it in a pile all of its own. “Should give it to Oikawa....” he mumbled. He reached out again and this time grabbed hold of his Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club jacket. He sighed because this was a harder decision but he had to be realistic here. Without too much thought he folded the jacket up and shoved it into a small box he was keeping of memento's. He figured he'd shove it into the attic at his parents house when he was done and promptly forget about it. 

The pile of Volleyball magazines that had featured Seijou was another hard choice but in the end they found their way into the pile of trash. All but one page from one magazine anyway. He'd carefully torn out a single page from Volleyball Monthly that featured the dazzling smile of Oikawa Tooru, his best friend. He folded the page up and shoved it into the box with his volleyball jacket. 

The team had meant so much to him over the past 3 years, but if he was honest with himself a large part of why he was there had been Oikawa. His best friend simply couldn't be left alone. He shuddered to think of what would have happened to Oikawa if he hadn't stuck by his side. Probably several more injuries to his knee and maybe even a few times losing consciousness because he was so focused on volleyball that sometimes he forgot to eat and sleep. 

Iwaizumi frowned at that thought. He really hoped Oikawa was past that point. After all they were going to different Universities. It was high time they went their separate ways in life and Oikawa needed to learn to stand on his own. (Or was that what Iwaizumi needed to learn?) He shook his head because it really didn't matter anymore. The choices had been made. The paperwork filled out. It was done and time to move on. Still... “Damn it, Shitikawa....” 

His school uniform and the rest of his volleyball stuff was unceremoniously dumped into the pile to get rid of. It was time for a fresh start. He had a few hard years ahead of him at University and he knew it. There was just no need to stay so caught up in the past. He tossed his gym bag over next to his volleyball to see if Oikawa wanted them. Then he moved onto the dwindling pile of items. He was left with just a few scattered photographs he'd been holding onto for years. 

He picked up the small pile of pictures and started flipping through them. Every single one of them featured Oikawa right by his side. He sighed and a faint smile crossed his lips as he took in the picture of them as kids while Oikawa held his first volleyball in triumph. It was the moment that Iwaizumi had been wholeheartedly roped into Oikawa's volleyball scheme. He'd followed him on that path for 9 years. That was all finished now, though. 

He looked fondly through the rest of the photos and then carefully pulled out the one of them as children, Oikawa clutching his first volleyball, and also one from earlier that year. It was a quick snapshot taken of Oikawa and Iwaizumi standing side by side proudly wearing their Aoba Johsai Volleyball jackets and smiling. Oikawa's arm was slung over Iwaizumi's shoulder and he was giving a peace sign. His smile was so bright it was hard to look at. Iwaizumi looked down at his own face with a faint smile. He'd never really noticed before how in this picture he was looking at Oikawa instead of at the camera. Somehow that made sense though. He put the other photos into the box with his Volleyball Jacket and then carefully placed the two chosen ones into the box of things he'd be taking to Hokkaido. 

He sighed and took at look around his room. The walls were empty now and he was almost completely packed. He was so ready for the next chapter of his life. It was going to be exciting. It was his first real adventure on his own. He'd always had Oikawa with him before. He'd always been in Oikawa's shadow, but now this: This was his future. 

He slowly stood up and stretched and then walked over to his bed. He picked up his phone and checked his notifications. Nothing. “Dumbass,” he said as he tossed the phone back onto his bed. He knew he'd told Oikawa he was busy today but he hadn't expected him to not even get in touch at all. But fine, whatever. If Oikawa wanted to start the rest of their lives off like that then fine. They were going to be really far away from each other anyway and they would both be busy. Maybe it was better to cut things off now anyway. (Maybe this would hurt less.) He honestly had no idea how far away they would be from each other, he'd never done the math. He just knew that he would be in Hokkaido and Oikawa would be in Tokyo. That was far away. 

It bothered Iwaizumi that he cared so much, honestly. He'd made his choice and it shouldn't have been a big deal. That's what people do in life. You move on. You grow up and go your separate ways. You can't stay childhood friends forever. Just because they'd been next to each other for the past 10 years didn't mean that they had to be next to each other forever. Right? 

This was his life. This was his path. He had his future all figured out and it didn't have Oikawa.... “Shit...” his mind raced. He hadn't stopped to actually think of it in those terms before. He furrowed his brow and then closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. His body ached but he wasn't sure why. It didn't matter anymore. He had his path all laid out before him. Hokkaido. Medical Degree. Job working with athletes to help them through their sports injuries. A nice home and a family of his own. 

He'd never stopped to notice before that there were several key things missing from his plans. Oikawa, Volleyball...Oikawa....

But that didn't matter. He had a plan. He had a future. He had all of his tomorrows figured out. And he'd just have to learn how to get there on his own. It was something he was looking forward to. His future was bright and full of possibilities.

Tomorrow was going to be great. 

Right?


End file.
